I Want a Love Like That
by Sailor Serenity1
Summary: This i my first completed fanfic! It is also the last one I have writen! I now plan on finishing my story 'Serena's 16th Birthday'
1. Default Chapter

Sailor moon does not belong to me etc etc etc  
  
I Want a Love Like That  
by Sailor Serenity  
PART 1  
  
Serena walked down the halls of her beloved Crossroads Junior High School. It was finally Friday and she had a lot planned for tonight and today. 'First things first, tell Darien I like him'. Serena had a major crush on a boy named Darien at her school. She had first started out liking his best friend Andrew but after talking to Darien about Andrew she fell in love with him. The only problem was....Darien still thought that Serena liked Andrew.  
  
  
She walked up the steps of the crowded hallways. Adjusting her bookbag she looked into the first room she past...Darien's homeroom. He was there wearing a shirt that made him look totally hott! Serena sighed and wlked down the hallways to her own locker, 83. On her way she said her 'Hey!'s and 'whats up?'s. When she finally got to her locker one of her best friends was there waiting for her, Rei. Serena smiled at her friend and then walked striaght up to her.  
  
"Well Rei today is the day that I will tell Darien I like him!", Serena said only loud enough so that Rei heard her.  
  
"How do you plan to do that Serena?", Rei said in response with a smile.  
  
"Well yesterday I told him that I needed to talk to him and he said that he would talk to me tomorrow....and well tomorrow is today!", she smiled. Last night that was all that she thought about...how to tell him. She ran over the plan over and over until it became clear to her that it would work.  
  
Serena got her things together and went to homeroom. The day went normal and pretty soon it was finally 6th period.  
  
"Sit down in your seats! AND WHIP THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!", the subsitute teacher screamed as he threw the grade book down and everyone sat with a ruffle of pants and a bang of books. Serena looked up at the man standing in front of her. Next to her Mina was trying to hold in her laugh as Serena got as close to the back of the seat as possible.   
  
"I told you to be quiet!", he yelled at her, "And you! Mina right!? Whats so funny...thats a detention!"  
  
Mina and Serena froze in their seats. Ami, behind Serena, chuckled under her breathe and Lita, behind Mina, tried not to fall on the ground laughing.   
  
After the teacher had started the lesson Serena leanded over to Mina and started talking when Lita started to chat with Ami.   
  
::::BANG!::::: the sound of a book on the desk stopped them.   
  
"I TOLD YOU NO TALKING!", he screamed in their faces, "Serena, Mina, Lita, and Ami please come up to my desk to pick up your detention forms. And here is your pass to call your parents and tell them you have dentention tonight!"  
  
He handed them 4 pink slips and one yellow peice of paper that said PHONE in big letters. The girls walked down the halls not talking, but finally Mina broke the silence.  
  
"My mom is going to beat the snot out of me!", she said making sure not to cus at all.  
  
"YOU! My mom is going to ground me another 4 more weeks!", Serena said but added, "And tonight I have plans! I am supposed to tell Darien that I LOVE HIM! I think that is way more important than your...your SNOT!"  
  
Everyone was silent again, Mina not wanting to say another word so she didn't get the shot beaten out of her before she told her mom. Lita and Ami were mad, Ami more than Lita. Lita was used to these pink slips but Ami...she was different. Ami never got detentions and she blamed Lita for it. They made their way down to the office and called their parents.  
  
"Well there we go...did I call that or what! Now I'm grounded for 2 months!", Serena said as she got up off the chair and started to walk out the door with her friends.   
  
As the day went on it only got worse.  
  
-PERIOD 7-  
  
"Miss. H? Yes I have a question", Serena said as they worked on problems in the book. She hated this Volume and Permeter stuff, she just didn't understand!  
  
"Yes Serena?", Miss. H said as she walked over.  
  
Serena pointed to the problem in the book and explained the problem.  
  
"...So if I cut the figure in half I would divide the Area and the Per-", Serena was finishing her question when her gum fell out of her mouth and dropped on the paper in front of her. She looked up slowly to see her teacher walk away and come back with a pink form.  
  
"SERENA! You know the rules NO GUM! I can't believe--yes I can nevermind...you know the drill. Have this signed by Monday! If you don't it's a Saturday for you missy!", Miss H walked away.  
  
Serena sat there and watched her teacher walk away, 'the least you could have done was answer my question!' . Serena was so sick and tired of pink the rest of the day. TWO DETENTIONS! That was the most she had ever gotten! She wanted to go home so bad! But it was 8th Period, STUDY HALL! Serena got all of her books from her locker after waiting for Darien to come into the Math room like he usually did before Study Hall. Then she proceded to make her way down the halls and into the history room, where her study hall was. She sat down and decided to go to the bathroom and then walk around a little with the pass. She got the pass and left. She walked down to the bathroom talking and walking with someone of her friends. When she finally got there she found Mina, Lita, Ami and Rei there talking.   
  
"Hey guys! Guess what!?! I got another Detention!", she said as she sat on the floor of the room next to Rei.   
  
"NO WAY! FOR WHAT!?!?", Mina asked standing up off the floor.  
  
"Gum", she said simply.  
  
"YOU NEVER GET CAUGHT FOR GUM! You chew gum everyday in class and you never get caught! How come you get caught now?", Rei asked interested in the subject.  
  
"It fell out of my mouth when I was talking to Miss H in Math.", she answered.  
  
Lita and Rei started to laugh while Mina stood there not knowing what to do and Ami started to type on her mini planner.  
  
"Thats funny!", Lita said in between breaths.  
  
Serena decided it was enough of visiting and she was going to walk around. She walked outside and found the principal. He waved for her to come over and she went.  
  
"Serena! Hey can you do me a favor?", he asked.  
  
"Sure! What can I do for ya?", she answered.  
  
"We have a new girl coming. Her name is Sherry. Will you show her around?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Okay here she is, Sherry...this is Serena...Serena this is Sherry.", He pulled a girl out of the door. She had red hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a really really tight shirt and Bell bottoms with sandals.   
  
"Hi Sherry! Welcome to Crossroads! My name is Serena!", she said.  
  
"Hi.", that was the only thing Sherry said.  
  
"Okay well if you come this way with me I'll show you the school!", Serena said as she reliezed she DID NOT want to be here.  
  
They walked around the school. Every guy in the school they walked past gave her a second look or walked up and talked with her. She flirted and smiled which made Serena want to be sick! Serena said hi to people as she walked past them and introduced some people to the new girl. By the time they were through every guy had seen her and every guy wanted her. Serena was ready to throw up! How could they like THIS GIRL! yuck! It was about time to go to 9th period as the got back to the Principal's office. She said goodbye and started to walk back through the crowded halls.   
  
"SERENA WAIT UP!" Serena turned around and saw Darien running towards her. She smiled and he caught up.  
  
"Hey Darien! Whats up?", she said.  
  
"Nothing-but who was that girl you were walking with down the halls?! Do you know her? Whats her name? Is she coming here?", he asked her, wanted to know eveything about the red haired girl.   
  
"OH MY GOD DARIEN! I can't believe you!", she ran off in order for him not to see the tears coming out of her eyes. Luckily the rest of the classes got out in time to get in his way so he couldn't caught up with her.  
  
Serena got to her locker and looked to where Darien used to be. He had given up trying to fight through the 7th graders. 'for once in my life I'm SOOO happy to have the 7th graders'. Serena still had a hint of red in her eyes when Mina walked over to her locker.  
  
"Serena--listen to me... I'msorryIgotyouadetentiontodayandiwanttoknowhowtomakeituptoyou okay?", Mina looked down at the floor and back up to see Serena's eyes starting to well up.  
  
"SERENA! Whats wrong?!?", she said as she reached out to hug her friend close.  
  
"Mina...Darien...he...he...he likes that girl...Sherry...I...I started to cry.", Serena said inbetween sobs. This made Mina relieze that Serena really did love him a lot. This thing Serena had for Darien was NOT a crush! Mina was pissed! She didn't like this one bit. She had seen the girl Serena was showing around school..and she had one word writen all over her...SLUT.  
  
-9th Period-  
  
"Ok class, my name is Mrs. Belmont. I'm here instead of Mrs.Defranco. Lets see...Language Skills right?", a short woman said as the class nodded, "It says you are to read pages 5-10 in the book your reading and then do page 11 in your workbooks."  
  
Serena hated this class the most. All you did was read and read and do more reading! She only took it because it was an easy A, she never thought you would actually have to read.   
  
Serena was thinking about stuff when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Bret, one of her friends but more friends with Darien smiled and told her to look over to the otherside of the room. Serena looked over and saw two of her friends Seiya and Yaten looking at her mouthing out what looked like 'Who was that girl and when is she coming?'. Serena was MAD! Her friends! Darien! Who next would like this girl. Serena turned around without answering them and waited for the bell to ring. After it did she made a mad dash out the door and to her locker. Mina and Rei came over and talked to her about calling them and getting together sometime this weekend. Then they left and Ami walked over and talked to her and then Lita walked over when Ami left and told her that she thought Ami was pissed off at her. By then she had all of her books ready and had her bookbag on her back.   
  
She locked her locker and started to leave but felt a hand on her shoulder. Serena turned around only to be staring into a deep blue ocean. '*Dairen*'  
  
"Serena...listen...I don't know what I said to make you run off like that but I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?", he said with a smile.  
  
Serena was going to cry but held it in and said,"Yeah Darien it's cool with me."  
  
He smiled and she smiled back.  
  
"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?", he said leaning on her locker. Serena looked at him, a million thoughts running through her head and a million reasons to say nevermind.   
  
"Darien..I...I can't really say now.", she said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Well then whats it about?"  
  
"Ummm...our relationship.", she said as she looked up in time to see a flash or something in his beautiful eyes.  
  
"It's a good relationship isn't it?", he said laughing. And looked down at her.  
  
"Darien...can we talk later? Please? I really have to go," she said and waited for a nod, "like at track tonight or something?". She finally saw him give her a nod and she walked away waving as she did so.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Serena got home from track, the whole time avoiding him. She dropped her bag on the ground and headed into her room mumbling her "why do I do track"s and "this is gonna hurt in the morning"s. She collasped in her comfy roller chair in front of her desk and turned on her computer.   
  
"I might as well get in the shower and get something to eat and it would still be starting.", she said as she turned to her dresser and got into her PJs. She then took up the seat she previously sat in and watched the screen. She clicked her 3 favorite icons; AOL Instant messanger, Napster, and her email. She watched as they all popped up and started to run. She rolled over (AN: I LOVE THESE CHAIRS!) to her candy drawer. She rolled over just as an Instant message popped onto the screen.  
  
DARIEN05: hey cutie waz up?  
  
Serena's hands found the keyboard and started to type:  
  
PINKMOONgrl34: hiya, nothing much here just got back from track..u?  
DARIEN05: o yeah i forgot to ask u @ track about what u wanted to talk bout..what was it?  
PINKMOON34: well...hold on  
  
Serena thought for a minute,'well it's Friday...if he doesn't like me...'   
"OH WELL!", she screamed as she sat back down.  
  
PINKMOON34: Darien.....I....I  
DARIEN05: I what...  
PINKMOON34: I love you  
  
There was a pause on the screen for a minute then the next message brightened her mood.  
  
DARIEN05: is this a dream b/c I hae been wanting 2 tell u that I love u too  
PINKMOON34: OMG serious?  
DARIEN05: Seriously....would u ever mind....umm...like being my g/f  
  
There was another pause only longer because Serena had fallen out of her chair when she fainted. She woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Serena got up off of the floor and answered.  
  
"Hello," she said as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Serena? Honey this is your grandmother.", a voice said over the phone. Serena got up off the floor and sat back in her chair. She read the screen:  
  
DARIEN05: is the a good pause or no? lol  
DARIEN05: ?  
DARIEN05: HELLO?!?  
DARIEN05: listen I have to go call me later the number is 412-0983  
DARIEN05: bye babe  
DARIEN05 signed off at 7:30:02 PM.   
  
"SERENA! Maybe I should call back later? Ok? Bye dear!", was the last thing Serena heard before the click. She hung up the phone and dialed a number.   
  
'4...1..2..0...9..8..3'  
Serena heard the phone ring about 2 times before someone answered.   
"Hello?"  
"Hi! Is Darien there I would like to talk to him please.", she said.  
"Yes, please hold on...I'll get him", the voice said.   
  
Serena heard footsteps on the other line and then a sharp yell DARIEN PHONE!  
  
"Hello?"  
"Yeah...Hi Darien it's me Serena!"  
"Oh hi! What can I do for ya?"  
Serena was startled but thought it was a joke.  
  
"Good joke Darien! Now you told me to call you!"  
"No I didn't? When did I?...Oh by the way what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Serena stoped dead in her tracks and fell on her bed.  
  
"Darien...were you online at all today?"  
"No I got in the shower after I came home from track why?"  
  
Serena was on the verge of tears as she said, "I think someone just played a really bad joke on me."  
  
"Serena if someone got on my screen name it's ok...it was probably one of the guys....Bret and Jared were over after track but they said they had to leave to get their stuff to spend the night...they know my password they probably got on my screen name. Why what did you say? What did they do?"  
  
Serena had to get off the phone before she broke down and cried.  
  
"Nothing...nevermind"  
  
:::CLICK::::  
  
Serena hung up the phone and cried into her pillow.   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Serea cried herself to sleep that night and woke up at 7:00 the next morning, which was a shock to her parents. Serena went into the the bathroom, turned on the lights and her radio. She got in the shower and started to think about what happened last night.  
  
'Man Jared and Bret are going to tell Darien that I like him and then Darien is going to like hate my guts. I can't believe he is going to find out like that!'   
  
Serena got out of the shower and got dressed. She did her hair like she usually did and grabbed the phone. She dialed Rei's phone number and waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
"HEY GUESS WHO?"  
"Serena!? Do you even know what time it is?"  
"Yes I do....it's .....OH MY GOD! Rei...it's 8:30 in the morning!?!?"   
"Yeah and I know something is wrong because you never wake up this early and don't have something on your mind!"  
Serena thought for a minute about how much Rei knew about her and laughed.  
  
"Your so right Rei but we need to get the girls together and go to a movie today! That would be fun right? How about it?" "SERENA! That is a great idea! I'll call the girls ok? Be ready at 1:00 I'll get my grandfather to take us."   
  
"OK Rei that sounds good!" "Ok Serena! I will see you later! Bye"  
"Bye"   
::::CLICK::::  
  
Serena set the phone down and told her mom she was going for a walk for awhile. Serena walked around the block a couple of times and walked down the main street over to the store and then down to the park to watch the ducks at the pond. Serena must have fallen asleep because when she woke up it was 12:30. Serena got up and ran all the way to her street. She stopped and walked the rest of the way. She ran inside and went into the bathroom. She fixed her hair and did her make-up. She walked upstairs and changed and walked down the steps to look at her watch. It was now 12:53 so she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie. Just then there was a beep from the street.   
  
"Bye mom!", Serena said as she grabbed her purse and kissed her mom good-bye.  
  
"Ok Dear! Be careful! Bye!"  
  
Serena walked out the door and waved to her friends. She opened the door and sat down next to Mina.   
  
"So guys....what are we seeing today?", Serena asked.  
  
"It's called 'I Want a Love Like That'. It's a love story.", Mina said as Serena shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Darien woke up to the sound of Jared's snoring. He looked over to see Bret wide awake looking at him with red eyes. He motioned to get out of bed and meet him outside. Darien got out of bed and walked into the hall. Two seconds later Bret followed him.   
  
"Darien! I have been hearing that ALL NIGHT! Do you know how much he snores?!?!? You don't even have to answer.", Bret said as he sat down on the carpet. Darien sat down next to him and started to talk.  
  
"Hey Bret did you talk to Serena last night on the computer?" Bret looked up and smiled. Darien knew that he had and wanted to know what they had done.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?!?!", Darien grabbed Bret's shirt and shot up off the ground.  
  
"Dude...listen I didn't know you liked her so much I wouldn't have done it! I swear.", Bret tried to get out of Darien's grip. Soon Darien let go of Bret and sat back down. Bret soon followed.  
  
"I like her...I like her a lot but she doesn't like me.....she would never like me.", Darien said but didn't look up to see Bret's smile. At that moment the phone rang.   
  
"I'll get it!", Bret said as he answered the phone. Darien tried to listen in on the conversation but he could barely hear what was going on from Bret whispering. Bret hung up the phone and looked at Darien.  
  
"Well Buddy wanna go to a movie?", he said as he sat down next to Darien again. The door opened to reveal Jared yawning. He soon sat down on the other side of Darien. Darien looked at Bret and laughed.  
  
"Why who is going to the movie today?", he asked.  
  
"No one I just got a really good idea. Lets go see 'I Want a Love Like That'", Bret said back. Darien smiled he knew something was up.  
  
"Since when do you like love stories?", he looked at Bret with a quizzical look on his face.   
  
"I'm in a very sappy mood so lets get ready we have to leave at 1:00 ok?", Bret got up off the ground and walked into the bathroom leaving Darien there on the ground with a now sleeping Jared on his shoulder.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon does nmot belong to me etc etc etc   
  
I Want a Love Like That  
by Sailor Serenity  
Part 4  
  
On the way to the movie theater the girls talked on and on. They finally got there and they all said good-bye to Rei's grandfather.  
  
"Well it sure is good to get out of that confined space.", Serena said as she stepped out of the backseat and started to stretch out her legs and arms while waiting for everyone else to get out.   
  
"THANKS GRANDPA!", Rei got out of the car trying not to hit her head on the low frame in the car. Lita soon followed and then Mina. They then followed Serena and started to stretch. Ami got out of the car still reading her book.  
  
"Man Rei you grandpa needs a bigger car. He drives us EVERYWHERE! Can't he get a new car just for us?!? PLEASE!?", Lita said as she stretched out her back and wondered if someone would yell at her if she did a back bend on the sidewalk.  
  
"No! You know Grandpa! He would never give up that car! He loves it....He....He needs to get a new car.", Rei started to walk to the Ticket Box. She turned around and told the other to follow. They got up and ordered their tickets. Serena led the way to the theater.  
  
"Ok where do we sit?", Ami said as she looked up from her book and around to see all the girls faces.   
  
"Duh Ami!", Mina said.  
"We thought you were the smartest in the class?!?", Lita stated after. "And you don't know where to sit!?!?", Rei added.  
"Ami....center center.", Serena said as she grabbed Ami's hand and led them to where Serena thought was as center as it got. The group sat down in the row and started to talk. This movie had been out for awhile so there were about 2 couples in there and the girls. The movie was just about to start when Serena looked over at Rei's face to see her looking at something and smiling. Serena traced Rei's eyes and saw nothing only but Darien, Bret, Jared, Yaten, and Seiya. Serena sank in her chair when Rei waved.   
  
Rei turned to Serena, "Wow! Look whose here!." She turned back to the group and yelled to them. They turned and Serena saw Darien turn and get ready to leave and then Bret stop him. She looked away and looked back only to see the guys walking towards them. This was going to be a LONG movie.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Darien and Jared got ready while Bret made a few phone calls. Bret's dad was coming to pick them up and then they were going over to pick up Yaten and Seiya. Bret got ready and they went outside to wait. Bret and Jared started to play basketball and Darien sat down on the ground.  
  
"Darien, I think you should ask out Serena if you really love her. She has a right to know.", Bret said as he missed his 5th shot. Jared turned around and smiled at Bret.   
  
"Yeah I've been thinking about it a lot.", Darien looked up to see Bret's dad pull in the driveway. They waved and got in the car.   
  
"Hey boys so where are we going?", he asked as he turned around to look at Jared and Darien and then back to Bret.   
  
"Dad just go to Yaten's house and Seiya will be there. It's going to be a tight fit in the back but oh well.", Bret turned around after the last remark and smiled at Darien. They laughed and went to Yaten's house. Sure enough Seiya was there and they jumped in the car. They headed to the movies talking about the basketball game on that night but Darien found himself looking out the window and thinking about Serena.   
  
They got to the movie theater and walked to the ticket booth. They all got their tickets and had no objection to seeing that movie. Darien wanted to know why but soon found out when they walked into the show and saw Serena and her friends there. 'All 5 of the guys and all 5 of the girls. It figures that Bret would do this. The other guys are just here for the ride. Maybe I can still get out of this.' Darien thought as he tried to get out of the door but Bret took hold of his jacket and forced him back in. They walked up the stairs and he saw Serena look away and look back.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Bret looked at Rei and smiled, "Hey Rei! Do you mind if we sit with you guys?".  
  
"Sure!", she turned to Serena,"move down Serena, Bret is going to sit near me. And Darien can sit near you."  
  
Bret took the seat that Serena had been sitting in. She saw Ami look up to see the guys and blushed when Jared looked at her. He walked over to Ami and asked her if he could sit there. She said a shy little yes and he sat down. Serena got up and sat on the other side of Jared.   
  
"Hey guys mind if I sit here?", she said.   
  
Jared and Ami looked up, "What about Darien, Serena? Don't you think he will be lonely?" Ami just agreed.  
  
"Oh shut up! I know what you did to me last night and IT WASN'T FUNNY...so just let me sit here ok? He probably doesn't want to sit near a loser like me anyways.", she said as she faced the screen. She saw Darien look at her and then take the seat open next to Bret.   
  
The movie started. It was a good movie if you like that kinda lovey-dovey stuff. It made Serena cry because she realized that she DIDN'T have a love like that. She sat there and occasionally looked at Darien and she saw Darien occasionally look at her. 'God if he only knew I loved him...what would he say?' She sighed and wacthed the rest of the movie. It was about a girl who loved her best friend's boyfriend to be. But little did she know the guy really liked her. He came to her house one night and confessed his love to her under her window. She really didn't like these Disney type movies. They really were evil! Making people think that their lives could be like that! But Serena thought she knew better.   
  
During the movie she looked around at her friends. They all looked so happy. Ami was laughing and talking with Jared. They really did get along well. Jared was smart but he knew how to have fun. Mina was sitting next to Yaten and they were watching the movie in eachother's arms. It was quite romantic. Yaten was a ladies man. You would also see him at the mall with girls hanging all over him. Mina would go to the mall and guys would hang all over her so they were a good match. Then there was Lita and Seiya. They would catch eachothers eyes and just stare into them. It was quite cute! They were very athletic so they were a good match. Then there was Rei and Bret. They were making out during the movie which Darien would always move a little when they got too out of hand. Oh yes...and then there was Darien. Serena couldn't help but stare at him. Here was the guy that she liked, that she said she was going to tell she liked him but couldn't. She was afraid of a lot of things but when she sat there watching him she felt like being afraid of telling him how she felt was stupid. She was going to say something one of these days...soon....she hoped.  
  
The movie was over and Serena got up and stretched. Then she looked around at all of the talking couples and decided to start walking. She walked down the steps of the theater and walked outside the door. She had to pee soo bad so she walked to the bathroom. She washed her hands and fixed her hair and walked out. She ran into someone on the way out.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!", Serena looked up to see Darien standing there with his hands on her shoulders,"Oh hey..Darien."  
  
"Hey Serena. Listen I don't know if you are mad at me or not but you are acting like you are and I want to know why. I mean you sat on the other side. Is there something wrong with me?", he asked slightly annoyed and slightly angry.   
  
Serena looked down. "No Darien nothing is wrong with you...your perfect.", she looked down and said the last part low so he could barely hear her.   
  
He put his arm around her shoulders and started to walk to their friends that walked out of the movie.  
  
Jared looked up at the couple and said,"So I guess you confessed your love Darien?"   
As Darien looked at him with his look that meant 'SHUT UP BEFORE I HURT YOU' he blushed and Serena looked up even more.   
  
"Yeah Serena I guess you told Darien how much you love him. Darien did she tell you how much she talks about you? Darien? Serena? Whats wrong with you guys?", Lita said. Serena ran from Darien's arms and ran out the door grabing as many of her friends as she could. When she got outside she saw she grabed Lita and Mina. She waited a few minutes before Rei and Ami came out and Rei walked up to Serena.  
  
"Serena...I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I jumped to conclusions! I guess I should have waited...but at least you know he likes you.", Rei said as they walked over to Serena's mom.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sorry Darien...I should have waited to see if you guys hooked up. I'm sorry....but at least you more she likes you.", Bret said as he looked up to see a smile light Darien's face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien went home and sat in front of the computer. He hit his AOL Instant Messenger icon and typed his password. The first thing he saw was Serena was online. He sent an Instant Message to her.  
  
DARIEN05: Hey   
PINKMOONgrl34: hey DARIEN05: listen i'm really sorry about the movies can u forgive me :(   
PINKMOONgrl34: hahaha yea don't worry about it :)  
DARIEN05: kool...so how did you like the movie?  
PINKMOONgrl34: it definitely lived up to its name   
DARIEN05: huh?   
PINKMOONgrl34: 'I want a love like that' was the movie title  
DARIEN05: ooooooic ic  
PINKMOONgrl34: yeah well I have to go ok so I'll cya! bye  
DARIEN05: ok bye ;)  
  
Darien got to thinking about Serena....she liked him....he liked her. Now to get her he could use the same thing the guy in the movie used. She wanted a love like that she got it. He looked at his buddy list and saw that Bret, Rei, Seiya and Jared were on. He Instant Messaged Rei.  
  
DARIEN05 : Rei I need you to tell me where Serena lives and how to get there and which window is hers  
FIRECHICK67: yea? What are u going to do? Egg her house? haha j/k ok Sere lives at 55 lightwood lane and thats past that yellow house on the corner of main street and birch then go to the end of that road and u'll c it...first house...blue/grey and then the window is the second from the right on the FRONT! the one side with the TAN door NOT THE WHITE DOOR!  
DARIEN05: thanx Rei! I'll cya later  
  
Darien got off before she could answer and grabed his bike and a nerf football. He rode all the way to Serena's house which was on the other side of town. He took out the football and threw it at the window he knew was Serena's. The light was on and the room was pink. It had to be Serena's. Soon Serena came to the window.   
  
"Darien? DARIEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!", Serena said as she hung out of her window.   
  
"I came to tell the woman I love that I love her! Serena I love you...so much! And I would like it if you liked me!", he said as he made eye contact.  
  
"Darien you know I do...I love you so much too.", she said as she started to laugh.  
  
"So will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes Darien I would love to be your girlfriend! Do you want to come in and have something to drink or eat?", she asked kinda teary-eyed from the whole experience.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice..thanks!", he said and walked towards the door where he was met two seconds by Serena.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Serena do you still believe Disney movies are evil?", Darien laughed as he drank the water in front of him.  
  
"Who told you?", she asked mad.  
  
"Rei told m when I asked her everything else about you.", he laughed as he ate a cracker.  
  
"Well no....not really I think that Disney steals though.."  
  
"Oh yeah from who?", Darien asked surprised.  
  
"From people that have great love stroies like this", she said as she leaned over and kissed him.   
  
  
  



End file.
